Przebudzenie Usagi! Przesłanie z odległej przeszłości
Przebudzenie Usagi! Przesłanie z odległej przeszłości (jap. うさぎの覚醒！超過去のメッセージ Usagi no kakusei! Chōkako no messēji, ang. Usagi's Awakening! A Message From the Distant Past) – 44 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym Usagi ostatecznie odzyskuje pamięć. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 13 lutego 1993 roku. Opis odcinka Na samym początku widzimy śpiącą Usagi śniącą o Mamoru. Marzenia jednak przerywa jej Luna. Kotka oświadcza, że pozostałe czarodziejki odnalazły wejście do Królestwa Ciemności. Dziewczyny bez większego wahania wchodzą do tunelu... Po krótkim, acz szybkim sprincie w lodowym tunelu napotykają Kunzite’'a, który po krótkiej walce wyprawia dziewczyny w podroż w czasie. O mało co nie zdobywa przy tym srebrnego kryształu, ale Moon Stick daje mu po łapie. Tymczasem dziewczyny dzięki interwencji srebrnego kryształu lądują w ruinach Srebrnego Milenium. Usagi natyka się tam na wiadomości z przeszłości, pozostawione przez swoją matkę. Poznajemy koniec losów Księżycowego Królestwa. Obserwujemy ostatni bal, jaki miał miejsce w Księżycowym Zamku, a także widzimy księżniczkę Serenity wpatrującą się z utęsknieniem w Ziemię, gdzie mieszka jej ukochany Endymion. Obserwację zakłóca jej pojawienie się ukochanego, który oświadcza, że spóźni się na bal. Powodem spóźnienia jest ostatnie ostrzeżenie Endymiona. Mówi on mianowicie o tym, że wiedźma Beryl pod wodzą masy ciemnej energii zwanej Metalią zamierza podbić Ziemię, a potem wykorzystać Ziemian do podboju Księżyca. Rozmowę przerywa interwencja księżycowej gwardii, Endymion gdzieś znika... Tymczasem w obecnych czasach Luna i Artemis wciąż gnają tunelem. Nie są świadomi tego, co spotkało czarodziejki i w końcu widzą światełko na końcu tunelu. A trafiają do... Ponownie Księżyc. Księżniczka Serenity schodzi na bal, gdzie do tańca zaprasza ją tym razem Endymion. Chłopak kontynuuje swoje ostrzeżenie. Ostrzega ukochaną, że teraz prawdopodobnie będą wrogami... Po jakimś czasie wychodzą oboje na balkon. Endymion składa na ustach Serenity pożegnalny pocałunek... I wtedy zaczyna się katastrofa. Beryl ze swoja armią przypuszcza atak na Srebrne Millenium. Wszystko dosłownie pali się i wali. Nie pomaga też moc czarodziejek, które giną niemalże natychmiast. W tłumie Beryl zauważa Serenity i gdy ma ją zabić, ratuje ją Endymion. Następuje krótka wymiana zdań, książę próbuje przywrócić Beryl do normalności, ale wiedźma postanawia zabić oboje kochanków. Giną trzymając się za ręce... Wydaje się, że Metalia i Beryl odniosły całkowity sukces. Wtedy jednak matka Serenity, Królowa Serenity używa po raz ostatni pełni mocy srebrnego kryształu. Pieczętuje Beryl, Metalię i wszystkich sługusów zła. Jednak ceną tego triumfu jest jej własne życie... Ostatnim życzeniem umierającej królowej było wysłania wojowniczek oraz córki i jej ukochanego na Ziemię w przyszłość, by mogli odzyskać spokój i szczęście. A Luna i Artemis dostają polecenie strzeżenia bezpieczeństwa księżniczki. Po tej historii dziewczyny wracają do teraźniejszości. Słyszą wtedy okrzyki Luny i Artemisa, którzy tymczasem znaleźli ostateczną bramę do Królestwa Ciemności, jednak i oni zostają zaatakowani przez Kunzite'’a. Pomaga interwencja czarodziejek, lecz dopiero moc srebrnego kryształu dzierżonego przez Usagi pozwala ostatecznie pokonać generała ciemności. Dziewczyny szykują się do ostatecznej walki. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kae Araki * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Królowa Serenity – Mika Doi * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Kunzite – Kazuyuki Sogabe * Królowa Metalia – Noriko Uemura * Zołnierze – Hisao Egawa, Shinichi Yamada, Yoshiyuki Kōno Galeria Zapowiedź odc44.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep44_1.jpg Ep44_2.jpg Ep44_3.jpg Ep44_4.jpg Ep44_5.jpg Ep44_6.jpg Ep44_7.jpg Ep44_8.jpg Uwagi * Drugi polski tytuł odcinka to Przebudzenie Usagi (Polsat). * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Kae Araki użyczyła głosu Usagi Tsukino z powodu choroby Kotono Mitsuishi * Był to jedyny odcinek, w którym pojawili się wszyscy Shitennō, choć w napisach końcowych wymieniono tylko Kunzite'a. * Muzyka, która pojawiła się podczas konfrontacji Królowej Beryl i Księżniczki Serenity to trzecia część „Lata” z Czterech pór roku Vivaldiego. Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii en:Usagi's Awakening! A Message From the Distant Past de:Am Nordpol